jonghyun408s_survivor_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Luis
|place = 8/16|votesagainst = 9|days = 27|challenges = 6}} Thomas Luis is a contestant at Survivor: Caroline Islands Profile Name (Age): Thomas Luis (36) Tribe Designation: Chuuk Current Residence: Texas Occupation: Photographer Personal Claim to Fame: Travelling around 100 countries around the world Inspiration in Life: My good friend Hobbies: Taking photos, camping Pet Peeves: Laziness 3 Words to Describe You: Curious, Wild, Strong If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be? My camera, My tent, My sleeping bag Survivor Contestant You Are Most Like: Rob Mariano Reason for Being on Survivor: I can use the money to go to more places around the world Why You Think You’ll “Survive” SURVIVOR: I have stayed in the wild as a wild and free man, (BOOYEAH!) before so I know basic survival skills Survivor: Caroline Islands In the beginning of the game, he was strongly disliked by Bosco when Bosco claimed that he can make the fire while he can't, despite this, Thomas was well liked by the rest since he can survive very well in the wild as he can catch a lot of fish, and he was in the major alliance of 5, but however he was strongly disliked by Bosco as Bosco wanted to be the camp provider, and Bosco keeps yelling at him for no reason, when the Chuuk tribe have to head on the first Tribal Council, Bosco attempt to get people to vote off Thomas, ultimately, Thomas joined everyone else in voting off Emma. Afterwards, despite Bosco tried to apologize again, things were ruined when a storm occurred and Thomas failed to save the tribe's rice, afterwards when the Chuuk tribe need to go to Tribal Council again, Bosco played his idol and attempt to vote off Thomas, and Thomas merely got saved. When Chuuk tribe need to go to Tribal Council, Bosco apologized to Thomas again, but however Thomas decided to vote Bosco anyway. After Jordan has betrayed him to vote off Greg, he became very mad and starts to become jerky around camp, despite they re-allied later, at merge, Jordan and Thomas were the swing votes when Danielle's alliance tried to sway them into flipping, but however despite the target being Bosco, he was hesitant into flipping, and after hearing Andrea's speech, he decided to not flip, annoying Jordan, afterwards in the next vote off, Thomas decided to join Rachel in voting off Andrea, when Jordan launched a counter-blindside, Thomas did not know that Jordan was behind it, and he was very mad that he stated out loud he is breaking up with Chuuk's alliance and to join Mazaki's alliance instead. But however he was once again influenced by Andrea and he decided to flip back to Chuuk's alliance, annoying everyone and questioning whether Thomas is loyal, and Bosco told everyone to vote for Thomas, the Mazaki's alliance was also on plan, and in the end Thomas was voted out in a 7-1 vote. Voting History Category:Jonghyun408's Fanon Category:Fanon contestants Category:Fanon Male contestants Category:Survivor: Caroline Islands Category:1978 births Category:Living people Category:8th Place Category:Fanon Jury member